The Other Castellan
by The Mad Catter
Summary: Yep, I'm Luke's sister. Not many people knew he had a real one. I sort of ran away from home when I was five. I was alone in the woods fending off drakons and telekhines and other monsters with my two best friends, Kate Reinna and Karli Pearsiva. At the time, we were only nine years old. Then, we finally found our way to camp two years ago. This is my story.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: How to win Capture the Flag

HELLO PEOPLE! Thanks again so much for all the OCs you guys submitted. I couldn't have done this without you. Here are the OCs and their personalities:

Karli Pearsiva - Dionysus, strawberry blonde hair. Bluish purpley eyes. 14

Misty Pandora - Hecate. Dyed blue hair with bright blue eyes. 17

Aaron Leon - Hestia, red hair and hazel eyes. 14

Kate Reinna - Ares, brown hair with red streaks. Dark brown eyes. 13

Nicole de Angela - Persephone. Black, mid-back length hair. Navy blue eyes. 15

Kamaria Henderson - Hephaestus. Chocolate brown eyes and crazy, curly brown hair. 7

Katapiesi Rashid - Phobos. Buzz-cut brown hair and brown eyes. 12

Faain Wicin - Iris. Hair and eyes are ever-color changing. 17

Seobryn Arandun - Athena. Short blonde hair and grey eyes. 14

Kleftis Shango - Hermes. Longish and dark hair and grey eyes. 16

Elizabeth Castellan - Hermes, blond hair and green eyes. 13

Elizabeth (or Liz) is the main character and the story is told in her point of view. LETTUCE BEGIN!

I leaned out of the tree and breathed in slowly. Fresh air. I gazed at the sun setting in the west. It was a long day, about three new campers stumbling into camp, and I needed some relaxation before capture the flag tonight.  
>Oh, yeah, I better introduce myself. My name is Elizabeth May Castellan. Yep, I'm Luke's sister. Not many people knew he had a sister. I sort of ran away from home when I was five. Then, Luke ran away to find me and met Thalia, then Annabeth. He thought Annabeth was me, (Yes, I suppose I do look a bit like her) so he discontinued his search. Stupid brother. Meanwhile, I was alone in the woods fending off drakons and telekhines and other monsters with my two best friends, Kate Reinna and Karli Pearsiva. At the time, we were only nine years old.<br>Then, we finally found our way to camp two years ago. I have a scar on my cheek leading down to my neck from a drakon swipe. You can't get away without a few injuries if you are fighting monsters for three years in a row.  
>"LIZ! Where are you?" yelled a voice.<br>"LIIIIIIZ!" yelled another. I recognized them as my BFFLS, Karli and Kate. I decided to scare them.  
>I waited till they were right under my tree, then I jumped down in front of them and yelled "RAARGH!"<br>They both jumped.  
>Kate bounced on her heels (yes, she is VERY energetic) and said "We've been looking for you for fifteen minutes, where were you?"<br>I stood up straight, lifting my chin in a pompous manner and pointing up with my finger. "In the tree," I said indignantly, "catching my breath before capture the flag."  
>"It's going to start in six minutes, let's go," Karli practically yelled. We all sprinted to where all the other campers were gathered.<br>My half-brother Kleft nudged me and whispered, "Late, again? Really, Liz. We have a bad impression on other people."  
>"You're Hermes kids, what's the big surprise?" muttered Karli under her breath. Kleft grinned and put his arm around her shoulders. Karli blushed a little and muttered something. Words like 'not in public' and 'seriously' floated over. Kate and I giggled as Connor yelled "GET A ROOM".<br>"So, Ares and Athena teams please choose your weapons," called Chiron. Kate and I were on the Ares team, so we both grabbed helmets with red plumes. I strapped on my very own set of silver bow and arrows that my dad gave me for my birthday. Kate chose a spear with a reddish bronze tip. Karli was on the Athena team.  
>"Well, see you after we win," she called as she ran off with the other kids.<br>"Fat chance," I yelled after her. Kate and I followed Clarisse and the rest of the team to the strategy spot.  
>"Okay," shouted Clarisse, "Remember the plan. Don't let Athena win!" Everyone cheered and sprinted off in different directions.<br>"Good luck," I told Kate. She nodded and hurried over to hide behind a few bushes near our flag. I ran south a few meters and scrambled up a tall oak. The leaves were perfect, they blended in right with my shirt. I silently perched on a sturdy branch and crept out a little bit so I had a good view of the path. My plan was to jump down on someone if they came through. If I missed, my bow was set to shoot. Then, I wouldn't miss. Some people said I would be a good Apollo kid, or a Hunter even. I said no, I like being a Hermes kid. It's fun to sneak around and scare people.  
>"Look, I told you it would be easy. They left it unguarded." The Stolls jogged down the path. I silently raised my bow and aimed at the Connor's armor. The smaller one would be easier to get first. I aimed right between two straps. It shouldn't pierce the skin, but startle him enough to run away. I let the string go and heard the gasp of surprise from him. He turned and sprinted back down the path. Travis seemed a bit smarter. He peered into the trees.<br>"Liz, I know you're up there. You can't scare me, I'm your brother." he called. I used my other ability (I know, I'm very talented, aren't I?) to make my voice seem farther down the path.  
>"Watch me," I called. He slowly walked until he was almost under my tree. Right under it, he stopped and tried to look into the tree next to the one I was in. This was my only chance. I jumped down on him and screamed "YAAAAAAH!". I landed on him and knocked us both to the ground.<br>"It seems I have a prisoner," I said in a deep voice. *cue evil laugh* I tried an evil cackle but ended up choking. Travis stared at me with a really? look on his face. I stood up straight and pulled him up with me. He scowled but allowed me to lead him mercilessly to the 'jail'.  
>"Kamaria, we have a prisoner. Don't let him get away." Kamaria was a cute African-American girl that had curly brown hair and chocolate-colored eyes. She was only seven, but she was really tough.<br>"Yessir." she saluted me mockingly. We both giggled and I went back to the tree and resumed my post.  
>It wasn't long before another person came strolling down the path.<p>

Boy, I'm getting pretty good at these cliffys. If you haven't yet noticed, some of the OC ages have been changed. If you desperately need to have your OC's a certain age, just PM me.

PS I have a secret message for you to unscramble: Evewir!

The hint is below this message.

\/


	2. Chapter 2: Another Prophecy

Hello my friends. This is the new chapter.

Liz: Say it!  
>Me: Say what?<br>Kate: The disclaimer!  
>Me: Whyyyyyy?<br>Karli: Or else, um, I won't let Kate and Liz be my friends.  
>Me: Okay! Okay! I don't own any of this except for my OC Liz. The other OCs are from other people. Read my OCs Needed story if you want to know exactly who the OCs belong to. Which you probably won't. Lazy readers. JK<br>Liz: On with the show!  
>Me: Hey, that's my line.<p>

Last chapter: It wasn't long before another person came strolling down the path.

I raised my bow and peered through the leaves. I could make out a girl, I think she was an Aphrodite girl. That was one bad part about waiting in trees; you could barely see your victims. What was her name again? Delilah? Darlene? No, I think it was Drew. Yes, that was it. Drew. She was that girly-girl that used to be Aphrodite cabin counselor. That is, until Piper came along. Lately, though, there had been rumor that she had been re-elected since Piper had gone on the quest.  
>She stopped just under my tree. She seemed to sense me, though. She peered through the leaves of the tree I was in. I froze, motionless as her gaze swept through my tree. She stepped forward a few steps, scrutinizing the next tree. I jumped down behind her and nocked an arrow. She spun around.<br>"Stop, girl," her voice washed over me, like thick molasses. I froze. She smiled, her eyes glittering with malice. I shook my head, clearing my mind. I raised my weapon.  
>"Do I have another-" I was cut off as she used that sugar-filled voice again.<br>"Don't move." I saw movement behind her and I unfroze again.  
>"You're coming with us, Tanaka." Kate emerged from behind a tree, her spear leveled. The Asian girl swept her raven hair over her shoulder and stuck her lips out in a pout. I rolled my eyes and smiled at Kate. We marched Drew over to Kamaria, where she had Travis and Conner tied to a tree. When she saw Drew, she frowned.<br>"Oh, no, not her. She might charmspeak me or something." Kamaria whined. Drew smiled smugly.  
>"Wipe that smirk off yo face before I smack it off," Kamaria told Drew. Her expression beheld shock that such a teeny girl could be so tough. Suddenly, we heard shouting. Clarrisse held a royal blue flag above her head as she raced into friendly territory. Drew and the Stoll brothers groaned and went over to join the panting Athena team.<p>

LINE BREAK

I collapsed on my bed in the Hermes cabin. Since I had gotten here, I had insisted that it be given a new paint job. And, for the first time in a few years, it seemed like, we mopped the floor and reorganized the furniture. I got my own corner in the room. A full-size bed, a Starry Night poster, and a window.  
>I hung my bow on a hook just above my bed and sighed. I changed into my usual Pj's, a tank top and sweats. My brother Kleft burst into the room with a giggling Karli. They both froze when they saw me in my bed. Kleft grinned at me and Karli turned tomato red. I smiled.<br>"Well, I wouldn't want to interrupt," I said and walked into the cool night. I walked over to the campfire, which had smoldered down to a few coals. I gazed at the fire for a few minutes, leaning my back up against the bench. After a while, I dozed off. As always for us demigods, I had a dream.

Zeus and Apollo were arguing in the throne room.  
>"I'm telling you, that's what I saw," Apollo told Zeus.<br>"Well, there is no way that that could happen! How can it?" Zeus retorted.  
>"You have to believe me. There is no other way." said Apollo. Zeus shook his head and muttered something about prophecy gods.<p>

"Liz, Liz? Wake up," I heard a voice. I opened my eyes. Rachel (yes, the oracle) was shaking me. "Liz? It's 1:00 in the morning," I yawned and sat up.  
>"Oh, yeah, right," I stood. "Why are you out?" I asked her.<br>"Well, couldn't sleep," she replied. I nodded.  
>"I had a dream. Do you think you could figure out what it means?" I asked. I told her all I had seen and heard. She looked thoughtful.<br>"I've been having strange dreams, too. A prophecy is coming," she told me.  
>"Oh," I replied, "well, thanks for waking me up."<br>"Don't mention it," she said, "Oh, and if you have any other odd dreams, tell me, okay?"  
>"Sure." I smiled. "'Night."<br>"Good n-" she doubled over, clutching her stomach. Uh-oh.  
>"Rach?" I put my hand on her shoulder. She stood up straight. Her eyes were glowing green and she had a neon aura around her. She opened her mouth and a voice that sounded nothing like her came out.<br>"Ten demigods, five and five  
>shall help to save a hero's life<br>defeat the possessor and save the host  
>or each of the team will become but a ghost.<br>Each of the ten shall have their sign  
>one leader will be chosen to guide."<p>

With that, Rachel collapsed onto the sand. The words whirled around in my head. Defeat the possessor? As far as I know, no one was being possessed. Ten demigods? Each will have their sign? I dunno. I crouched down beside Rachel as she started to stir.  
>"What the-" she asked.<br>"Prophecy," I answered. I told her the whole thing. She groaned.  
>"We gotta go tell Chiron," she said wearily. "Looks like we have ourselves a little quest."<p>

Yes, I did make the prophecy up myself. You know you want to push the button! Deep down, you know you have the urge! \/ Yes, that one \


	3. Chapter 3: Aaron and Olive

**Me: Hello again guys. I have nothing to say except thank you for the awesome reviews. Keep 'em coming! And, also I do own PJO and HoO, soooooooooooooooooooowwwwwhhhhhhaaaaggggg.**

**Rick Riordan: strangling Huntress* no-**

**Disclaimer: Huntress does not own PJO or HoO**

**Another OC this chapter, made by me. I will not tell you her name yet.**

* * *

><p>Rachel and I trudged to the Big House. I raised my hand and knocked on the door. After a few minutes, a light turned on and we heard the footsteps of someone shuffling to the door.<p>

Mr. D appeared and said "Reilly and Emma, it is so late. Why have you come to awaken me of my beauty sleep?" (sorry, couldn't resist)

"Um, can we talk to Chiron, please?" asked Rachel, "Oh, and I'm Rachel and this is Liz." Mr. D looked offended but called to Chiron to come to the door.

"Yes, oh, I see," he said, nodding to Rachel. "Mr. D, you may return to your 'beauty nap'." Dionysus relaxedly walked back to his bedroom humming what suspiciously sounded like Symphony IXX, by Mozart. Chiron tiredly guided us to the rec room and I plopped down onto one of the beanbag chairs while Rachel pulled herself up onto the ping-pong table and dangled her legs over the edge.

"So, another prophecy, I assume?" asked Chiron. Rachel nodded and recited the poemy-type message. Chiron looked thoughtful.

"Well, you girls better be off to bed," he said. Rachel rushed off to her cave the moment we were outside.

"Um, 'night?" I said to myself. I flopped down on my bed and pulled the covers up to my chin. I dozed off right when my head hit the pillow. Again, another dream.

_A little girl, about eleven, ran through the forest, a silver dagger in hand. She was wearing torn shorts and a tank top. Her scraggly brown hair had a twig stuck in it. She kept running, looking anxiously behind her. Suddenly, a drakon popped up in front of her. "__έκρηξη__," she called as she held her hand in a defensive position in front of though it was an instinctive reaction. The drakon looked surprised, and disappeared in a puff of smoke. She,too seemed surprised. She glanced at her hand for a moment. There was a crashing noise behind her and a cute-ish redhead boy about my age tackled the girl from behind. She stood up furiously._

_"__You!" she said menacingly, "I told you to stay away from me." The boy looked sheepish._

_"__Olive, I want to help. I don't want you to get hurt," he told her. Suddenly, her face twitched, and her face seemed older._

_"__Stay away from me, Aaron. You will never be able to help me, no matter how much you try," she said in a much older voice. She raised her hand and said, "Liz, wake up, really."_

_Wait, huh?_

My eyes flew open. Kleft poked me in the stomach, and I giggled. Did I mention that I am extremely ticklish?

"Kleft, stop it," I told him.

"We have a new camper, he is pretty hurt," he said. I hurried to the infirmary and sure enough, the redhead that was in my dream was laying in the bed. I sat down next to him.

"You're Aaron, right?" I asked him. He looked startled, but nodded. "Did you just get here?" He nodded again. "Can you talk?" He scowled.

"Yeah. How do you know so much about me?" he asked.

"Well, I had this dream. Your friend Olive, I think she might-" I dropped off, a look of realization flew across my face as I remembered the prophecy. _Defeat the possessor..._

"Wait, what?" he said anxiously.

"Um, I've got to go see Chiron. Sorry, I'll explain later," I turned to leave.

"NO!" he yelled, then looked a little nervous, "I mean, don't leave, you can tell me. Olive is like a sister to me, and I think I have a right to know what you are talking about. And, you can also introduce yourself, seeing that I've had no mysterious dreams about you." I sighed, giving in.

"Fine. My name is Elizabeth May Castellan, and I'm 13. But just call me Liz, okay?" I told him.

"Okay... Liz," he smiled.

"Okay. Last night I had a dream." I told him everything that I'd heard and seen. He nodded.

"Yeah, that happened a few days ago. After she told me to leave, she blasted me all the way to Manhattan, where I found this place," he remembered.

"Alright. Last night, my friend, who coincidentally is an oracle that gives prophecies. And, so, she gave us this one." I gave him the whole thing. He turned a little pale.

"So," he said barely above a whisper, "you think Olive is possessed?" I nodded solemnly.

"Whoever is saving her, better get their signs soon. We think- I think there is a specific god, or goddess to be exact, that is possessing her, but I have to ask Chiron for his opinion." I guessed.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the short chapter, but I wanted to spare the lives of some people. Review plz.<strong>


	4. Chapter 4: Katapeisi

**Me: NEWWW CHAPTER! Well, duh. JUST READ THE FRICKIN' STORY!**

**Disclaimer: Wait, wait. Huntress does not own anything except her OC.**

**Me: *Sigh***

As I sat in the dining hall, I barely nibbled at my mashed potatoes and gravy **(A/N: My FAV food! Sorry...). **Chiron trotted up to the podium.

"Children," he thundered** (A/N: *THUNDER* Sorry, Zeus, I know that's your word, but just this time, please?) **"We have a new camper that arrived just this morning. Aaron, please stand up." Aaron, who was sitting next to me at my table, stood up.

"This is Aaron Leon," Chiron continued, "but he has not yet received a sign of who his godly parent is."

"But we know it's a girl," added Aaron quickly. Suddenly, there was a gasp from across the hall. Kamaria, the tough Hephaestus girl, floated three feet off the ground and was surrounded in yellow fire. Kate and I ran over.

"Kamaria, are you okay? Kamaria!" I called, but she didn't seem to hear me. Her eyes were closed, and she had a calm expression on her face. She stayed motionless for a few seconds, then plopped down on the ground. Her eyes flew open.

"Hello," she said, smiling up at us, "What did I miss?"

"A sign," whispered Chiron, probably unwillingly into the microphone. He coughed and said, "Well, children, it's getting late. Oh, and will Kate, Elizabeth, Kamaria, and Aaron please stay after to talk to me?" The other campers reluctantly straggled out to their cabins until only the four of us remained. Chiron tiredly walked over to where we waited.

"Kamaria," Chiron instructed, "Tell us exactly what you felt, heard, and saw."

"Well," she began, "I was watching Aaron get introduced." She paused.

"Continue," prompted Chiron.

"Then I got this funny feeling like I was being watched. I looked around, and suddenly I was in the throne room, surrounded by the gods. My father, Hephaestus, motioned for me to come over by him. I walked over there and he said that I was needed to go on a special mission. I said, 'sure, I can do any old mission.' He smiled and gave me a hug. Then, I was back here." I looked at Aaron knowingly. He looked really sad. I shot him a questioning look and he mouthed 'later'.

"Well, Kamaria," he paused and looked at us, "Uh, you guys can go." We all nodded.

Kate bade us a good night and left for her cabin. Aaron stayed with me because he was not yet claimed.

"So," I said, "what was with the face back there?"

"Face?" he said unconvincingly, "There's no face. This is... my face." **(A/N: If you know where that quote is from, I'll give you a cookie. No, sillies, a virtual cookie.)**

"Ha," I said, "Yeah, right." He sighed, giving in.

"Like I told you before, Olive is like a sister to me. I just want to go on the quest to save her. I guess I was- just jealous, I guess." he told me. I smiled and patted him on the shoulder.

"I know just what'll cheer you up," I said. "Race you to the cabin!" I darted off and heard him sigh behind me, but jog after me. Right after I tagged the cabin was I spun around and waited for him to catch up.

"One point for me!" I told him, grinning.

"_Another_ point for you," he echoed, panting. Suddenly, there was a crashing sound in the bushes. A kid that looked about 2 years younger than me stumbled into the clearing. He had brown, buzz-cut hair and brown eyes. The only odd thing about him was that he was glowing.

"Hello?" he asked. "I'm Katapeisi." Suddenly, the glow stopped as if it had never been there.

**"**Hi, I'm Liz and this is Aaron. It looks like you're going on the quest, too." I told him.

**Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**HI! Gosh, I am SO sorry for the really long wait. I was in Florida, and we drove there from a northern place (no, i'm not going to tell you where I live) and there was no wifi at the place I stayed. Also, the dreaded finals happened! And I was banned from the computer! But now school is out and I have more free time than I can use, so hopefully I will update A LOT faster :). I know nothing I say will help it, so I made this chapter extra long to make up for the time I have been in hiatus.**

**Oh, and 'Guest' that submitted Aaron Leon? Hestia (who you put as his mother) is an eternal maiden, like Artemis. So no children. I am just going to pick by myself, if that's okay with you. No way, I'm not going to tell you guys who I picked! That will spoil the story!**

I settled on the highest branch that would hold my weight and peered over the tops of the trees to watch Camp Half-blood. I saw a gaggle of Aphrodite girls chasing after Will Solace, apparently with some love potions. Suddenly I heard a rustle behind me. I spun around, surprised that someone besides me could get up here so quickly. My father grinned at me, and I grinned back. We shared the same mischievous smile, the signature Hermes grin.

"Why are you here?" I asked him.

"What, am I not allowed to visit my favorite daughter?" he said fake-indignantly. I rolled my eyes good-naturedly.

"I know that's not why you're here," I told him. He smiled again.

"Right, as always. Anyways, the real reason I'm here is to tell you that- um, you know the quest, right?" I nodded.

"Anyways, you've been selected for it, and-" He was cut off by me jumping on him and giving him a big hug. He looked surprised. Well, I'm not a hug-type person, so what can I say?

My happy moment was doused quickly as I remembered Aaron. "Oh, no. Aaron will be so disappointed," I said, half to myself.

"Well," said my father, after clearing his throat, "about that boy. He is in the quest, too." My face lit up almost immediately. "But, but, but," he continued, "you mustn't tell him yet."

"Can I tell him about me?" Hermes nodded. In the distance, I heard the dinner horn sound. "Well, thanks, Dad," I said, giving a little wave.

"See you, Liz. Oh, and Elizabeth, be careful of that Olive girl. She is possessed by a very strong force, and you would be foolish to approach her without any means of plan." He shook his head. "Now, I am starting to sound like Athena..." he muttered to himself.

"Yeah, Dad, I know. Bye!" He barely looked up before I dropped myself off the branch. I caught a branch as I fell, and swung into the air, a few feet off the ground. I landed gracefully on my feet and broke swiftly into a run.

I burst into the dining hall just as the other campers lined up to offer food to the gods. (A/N Yes, Hera, I know there are female goddesses, but the plural -aka gods and goddesses- is gods. Yes, Hera. No, Hera... WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME?)

"Aaron, guess what?" I asked him as we sat down at the dining tables to eat.

"What," he half-heartedly asked, not even looking up from his untouched food.

"Cheer up," I told him. "I'm on the quest." He smiled and congratulated me. Then he went back to his own mopey self. I sighed and continued munching on my corn-on-the-cob.

Later that night after dinner, I sat on one of those campfire logs next to Aaron. He held his head in his hands. Chiron called him up to the front.

"Alright, everyone! It is Aaron's turn to sing a song for us!" Chiron announced. He smiled at Aaron and encouragingly gave him a pat on the back. Aaron stared at Chiron in confusion. I grinned. _This oughta be good,_ I thought.

"Go Aaron!" I called, while clapping loudly. Others joined in. I batted my eyes innocently as Aaron stared at me. He sighed.

"Fine," he yelled over the noise. "What do you want me to sing?" Several songs were yelled out.

My idea that I suggested (quite loudly, may I add) was, "DARK HORSE!" Aaron's head shot up and he blushed bright red. Kate and one of her sisters agreed. We all were yelling it in unison until the crowd decided to make Aaron sing it. He frowned at me and sighed.

"Fine," he yelled a second time. "Fine!" One of my sisters grabbed her phone and turned it up as loud as it could go. The beginning notes of the song played. Aaron took a deep breath.

"I knew you were," he started. Some girls cheered and a few guys wolf-whistled. Aaron's face became as bright as his hair. He continued, "You were gonna come to me  
>And here you are<br>But you better choose carefully  
>'Cause I, I'm capable of anything<br>Of anything and everything"

"You're the man, Aaron!" I yelled at the top of my lungs.

"Make me your Aphrodite  
>Make me your one and only<br>But don't make me your enemy, your enemy, your enemy" he sang while scowling at me so hard that I thought that his face would be stuck like that for a week or more. I reached down to pull up some flowers to present to him at the end of his song. When I looked up, he was hovering slightly off the ground. He didn't notice, surprisingly, because he seemed to be really getting into the song. His eyes were closed and he was slightly swaying to the music. All of a sudden he opened his eyes and yelled, "YES!".Then, he realized everyone was staring at him. "Oh, sorry. My mother just talked to me, and I'm on the quest!"

**I know this might be a lot to ask, after how long I took, but, review, maybe?**


	6. Chapter 6

Again, sorry for the long wait. I'm kinda busy these days with a bunch of extracurricular stuff, so please don't be mad! BTW, in this chapter, I tell a little about each of the people on the quest, and I didn't have access to my info about the OCs, so a few things might be off. I will describe them how I picture them in my mind, just so you aren't confused.

I took a deep breath and strapped on my dagger belt. Then, I picked up my dagger from the bedside table and sheathed it. I slung a quiver of arrows over my shoulder, and grabbed my matching silver bow. I gave myself a once-over in the mirror.  
>Dagger belt. Check. Bow and arrow. Check. Hidden extra knife in my boot. Check. Hair in a tight braid. Check. Awesome brown eyeliner that Karli lent me which is completely irrevelant. Check.<br>Okay, I'm all set. I think. I'll check again just to be sure.  
>The door creaked open, and Kate walked in.<br>"Hey, Liz, hurry up because we're all waiting for you in the big house," she informed me, looking calm and collected. I turned toward her, distraught.  
>"Kate, the entire camp, no, make that WORLD, is depending on us being totally ready for this mission. I could have forgotten something important!" I exclaimed. I re-started my checklist.<br>"Liz, come ON," Kate said as she grabbed my arm. I grabbed my extra bag of stuff as she dragged me out the door.

***LINEY BREAK!***

In the Big House, the air of nervousness filled the room. I glanced at each of the faces of the Chosen Ten. There was Misty Pandora (Hecate), Nicole da Angela (Persephone), Faain Wicin (Iris), Katapiesi (Phobos), Seobryn Arandun (Athena), and Kleftis Shango (Hermes). The ones that I did know well were Kamaria, the toughie little girl, Kate, one of my BFFLs, Karli, my other BFFL, and Aaron.  
>Aaron looked the most nervous of all. Besides me, probably. (Of course not)<br>"Alright everyone," Chiron said as he trotted into the room. "Are you all ready?"  
>There were several murmurs running through the crowd as everyone nodded and looked anxiously around.<br>"Good," Chiron said. "Argus, are you ready to take them to the first destination? You all will walk or find your way the rest of the time." Argus nodded, eyes blinking all over his body. He led the way out the door to the big van.  
>We all packed ourselves in, trying to fit our belongings in around our feet. Argus started up the van, and we looked around. The back part of the van was arranged sorta like a limo, so there were seats on all the sides, and we were all facing each other. I was sandwiched between Kate and Kleftis.<br>"Well," I said, trying to lighten up the situation. "This is pretty good bonding time before the quest starts, huh?" A few people laughed nervously.  
>"Lets go in a circle, telling a few things about yourself," I added.<br>"I'll go first," volunteered a girl sitting directly across from me. She had waist-length reddish-brown hair and deep, navy-colored eyes. Her pale-ish skin had a life-filled aura, and she seemed like a really happy person. "My name is Nicole, Nicole da Angela. My mother is Persephone. My favorite thing to do is flower-travel. It's sorta like shadow-traveling, but instead of using shadows, I use plants!"  
>"Cool," said the girl next to her. "My name is Misty Pandora. My mom's Hecate, and I can control the mist, sometimes! I'm still working on it, but watch what I can do!" Everyone watched expectantly as Misty closed her eyes and concentrated. A few puffs of mist were visible around her head for a few moments. Suddenly, her whitish-blond hair turned jet black, and her tan skin became deathly white.<br>"Wow!" said the boy next to her. "You look like a vampire!" A few people giggled. Misty smiled and changed back.  
>"Well, my name is Faain Wicin," said the boy sitting next to Misty. "My mom is Iris, and I can create rainbow force fields!" Everyone smiled and nodded. Kamaria was next.<br>"Yo," she said. Everyone smiled at the little girl. "I'm Kamaria Henderson, and I can build robots! My big brother Leo even made me a magic tool belt, just like his!" To prove this, she pulled a large wrench out of a utility belt on her waist.  
>"I'm Karli," said Karli. (AN: that sounded kinda weird...)  
>Everyone had a chance to say something about themselves. Finally, we got to the last person, Aaron.<br>"Hey," said Aaron. He had seemed a lot more confident once he had been claimed. "My name is Aaron Leon, my dad is Apollo. I don't really have a real talent yet, but I guess we'll have to find out!" I smiled at him.

***ANOTHER LINE BREAK***

A few hours later, the van came to a stop. My head slipped off Kleftis' shoulder and I fell towards the floor of the van. I would have had a concussion before the quest even started had I not landed on somebody's nice and cushy duffel bag.  
>"Wha-" I started as I slowly regained conciousness. I looked around. "Oh, right."<br>Almost everybody was asleep, except for Nicole, who had her headphones on and was picking the petals off of a daisy. Wait, where did she get- oh, yeah. Daughter of Persephone stuff.  
>"Hey, Kleft, wake up," I said, pushing my brother's shoulder. His head was tilted backwards and his mouth was slightly open. Next, I tried shoving him with my shoulder. It worked! A little too well. He fell to his right, consequently pushing the person next to him, and same thing with that person, until everyone in the row was a victim of the domino effect. Well then! At least he's awake now!<br>Kleftis groaned and rubbed his head, and pulled himself up off of Katapiesi, who climbed off of Kamaria.  
>"Everybody awake now?" I asked. Everyone grunted a response. "Let's go then, everyone off."<br>I jumped ahead and pushed the doors open, grabbed my bag, and hopped off the bus. Everyone slowly followed, still half asleep. As soon as they came out of the heated van into the snowy cold, they all woke up.  
>"Brr, where are we?" asked Misty. "Too bad the mist can't keep me warm!"<br>"Yeah, about that. Anyone got an extra jacket?" asked Kate grumpily as she rubbed her arms.  
>"I dunno. Maybe Argus knows where we are," I said, turning toward the van. Van, van, where are you?<br>"Well, then, Argus left. What do we do now?" Faain wondered.  
>"I dunno about you guys, but I'm gonna follow that thing over there," said Karli. Everyone looked toward where she was pointing. A tan, willowy-looking girl was wandering over at the edge of the barren, snowy field.<br>"A nymph?" guessed Nicole.  
>"Let's go find out," I said as I began marching through the snow.<p>

R&R! BTW, if you like TMNT, please read my new turtles fic. It's gonna be an OCxTurtle fic, but I'm not sure yet of which turtle it will be, either Leo or Donnie. It's written in almost the same style as this one, so if you liked this, please read it. Review your thoughts!


End file.
